Twas the Night
by ArtOfStory
Summary: Roxas' family is gone and he has no one to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with after Riku's Christmas party. So Kairi decides to go over his house and keep him company for the night. Winter One-Shot!


**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted something but I've been pretty busy with school. But I have some free time and I have this story that I've been meaning to write. **

**Yes, I will get back to "Camp Tide" pretty soon (I already have the entire story planned out, with some surprising news at the end). **

**But for now, just enjoy this little Christmas one-shot.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

Twas The Night

I took a sip of my eggnog that was mixed with rum. Riku was throwing his annual Christmas party, inviting everyone we knew. This year it's taking place in this townhouse he rented a few months back. I remember when he use to throw them at his parent's house, and we had to sneak the booze. Now we're just passing it around like water.

Riku always knew how to throw a good party. I've never had a complaint. Why would I? Hanging out was friends are the best times in our lives. I look over towards the Christmas Tree and see Tidus chatting up with Selphie. Those two have been together for the longest time, five years I think. I've never seen them fight or anything. They're always so happy, and I'm glad they are.

By the table with all the snacks and drinks, I see Hayner and Pence chatting up with Seifer. It's so funny how we all hated Seifer during our childhood. But as time went by, he seemed to have matured a lot and realized how childish he was. Not saying our group was mature back then, but it's just something I've realized.

Seconds later, Olette comes up behind Hayner, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a kiss on his cheek. I remember when Olette and I use to date during High School. Good thing we realized it was a bit weird and we decided t stay friends. We did have fun times though. She's been dating Hayner for about two years now, and I'm happy for them.

I took another sip of my drink, finishing it off. I couldn't drink anymore because I was considered the designated driver, but I thought one drink would be enough.

"Roxas!" I heard someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I come back to my senses and see that's none other then Kairi. She was smiling, holding two shot glasses, one which she was trying to hand me.

"Oh sorry, I'm driving" I politely declined.

"Roxas, I shot isn't gonna get you that messed up. Come on!"

I starred at the shot glass for a bit before taking it. I think I spoke too soon.

"Alright fine" I told her.

"Cheers"

We both brought the glasses to our lips, chugging the tequila down our throats. Kairi and I have been friends since ninth grade. We actually met when accidentally I knocked her down while skating down the school hallway. I was so embarrassed but she was cool with it.

I've always found her attractive. If anything, I could say I had a little crush on her. But I never bothered with it. After the whole Olette thing, I always thought it would be best not to date friends.

"Damn, that burned!" I told her.

"Quit being a girl" she slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Just a bit tipsy" she chuckled.

I chuckled at this.

"But I think I'm done for the night. I'm not trying to get too messed up on Christmas Eve" she added.

I nodded in agreement.

"Duuuuude!" A familiar voice slurred.

Kairi and I turned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette walking towards us.

"I think I'm gonna crash here, so you don't have to take me home anymore" Hayner added.

"Alright man" I laughed.

Hayner laughed back obnoxiously, causing everyone to laugh. Yup, nothing's changed.

"By the way, what time do you guys wanna head out?" I asked.

"I think we should leave in a few minutes" Olette suggested.

Pence gave her an odd look.

"How come? It's only 10:40 pm" he asked.

"Well, I want to try to spend _some_ time with my family" she replied.

He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true. I think I should do the same" he agreed.

"Eh, doesn't matter for me. My parents are gone on vacation so I have the house to myself" I explained.

Olette gave me a sympatric look.

"What?" I asked.

"Roxas, you're by yourself on Christmas?" she asked.

"Olette it's fine. I don't mind" I assured.

"Roxas, it's Christmas Eve! In about an hour it'll be Christmas! That's not okay" Olette informed me.

"Olette I'm 20, not 12. It's fine"

"Doesn't matter. Christmas is a family time" she shot.

"You guys are my family. You're here right now" I shot back.

"Aww, how gay" Hayner joked.

We all just chuckled at this.

"No but seriously guys, I'm fine. Besides, I have until January 3rd before I have to go back to Traverse Town for my next semester. I'll have enough time with them during New Years" I explained.

They all just smiled.

"Glad you're thinking positive" Kairi told me.

I chuckled a bit.

"Well, I think we should head out" Olette informed us.

She turns to Hayner.

"You gonna be fine here at Riku's?" she asked him.

He drunkenly nodded.

"You're so cute" she laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, lets find Riku and tell him we're heading out" I told them.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

After thanking Riku and saying buy to everyone, we all made it to my car. I decided to drop off Olette first, since she lived the closest. I have to admit, I was still a bit buzzed from the drinks, but I'll be fine. We all talked about college and different it is from high school. I was the only one who went to Traverse Town University. Everyone else either went to University of Twilight Town or Destiny University. Pretty random on my part, but I believe I have a better opportunity there.

After a few minutes, we stopped in front of Olette house. She had all her Christmas decorations up. She even bought an extra tree and to put outside. Yeah, her family was "Christmas Crazy", as I liked to call it.

"Thanks for the ride Roxas! I really appreciate it" she tells me before giving me a hug.

"Anytime Olette"

She hugged Kairi and Pence before leaving the car. I waited until she entered her house before driving off. Next off was Pence.

"So Roxas, any cute girls at TTU?" Pence asked.

I chuckled at this.

"Yeah, but I'm not really looking for a relationship dude" I told him.

"Roxas, you always say that" Kairi pointed out.

"Well it's true. I mean, I enjoy having fun with friends rather then stress out over a relationship. Besides, that would mess with my studying" I explained.

"You're such a nerd" chuckled Kairi.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"So you're saying you haven't even hooked up with anyone?" Pence asked.

"Well, I mean there was one girl."

Pence and Kairi "Oooooo'd" me in unison before I could finish.

"But we didn't even do much. We just made out" I finished.

"Yeah, whatever" Pence joked.

I chuckled once again at this.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Dude I'm fat. You serious?" Pence asked.

"Dude, who cares? Some girls out there are chubby-chasers" I told him.

Kairi laughed while Pence gave me the finger.

"No but seriously, who cares? You being fat has nothing to do with getting girls" I told him.

"Yeah, all you need is a good personality" Kairi added.

"Exactly!" I agreed.

"Have you even tried?" Kairi asked him.

"Well, not really-" he said before Kairi cut him off.

"Then just talk to one and it'll happen. Who knows, you might even meet your future wife" She explained.

"Ha! Yeah right. How about you?" he snorted.

"Oh yeah. I screwed about 10 guys" she joked.

Pence and I laughed at this.

"No but in all honesty, I haven't. There are cute guys, but I've been trying to focus on classes" she explains.

I stopped in front of his house.

"Alright, we're here. Get out of my car Pence" I joked.

He laughed at this.

"Later guys. See you soon?"

"Of course dude" I assured.

He hugged both Kairi and I at the same time before leaving the car. Like I did before, I waited until he entered his house before driving off.

"Alright, you're next" I told Kairi.

She chuckled.

"Actually, I have an idea Roxas" she told me.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you know how my parents are at my aunt and uncle's house right now?"

I nodded.

"Well, they won't be back until morning and I'm going to be pretty bored for the rest of the night" she went on.

"Alright" I slowly said.

"So I think, we should spend the rest of Christmas Eve together!" she finished.

I chuckled.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah! It'll be like old times, when we all stayed up until midnight, waiting for Christmas to come" she explained.

"Yeah, but we were with the whole group. It's just us now" I informed her.

"So? What, do I make you nervous?" she jokingly asked.

I laughed.

"No, it's just… " I looked at her.

She was just smiling at me. She had such a great smile. It was almost contagious.

"… You serious?" I asked once again.

"Yes! Roxas, I'm serious. Come on, it'll be fun" she assured me.

I just softly chuckled.

"Roxas, we're spending the rest of Christmas Eve all by ourselves at home. Why wouldn't you want to do this?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't, it's just-" she cut me off.

"Alright, then it's settled" she told me.

I gave her a quick glance and chuckled.

"Alright fine. You win" I gave in.

"Eee! This is gonna be awesome!" she told me.

"I don't know Kairi. You do get a bit annoying" I joked.

She punched my arm.

"Hey, I'm driving!"

She just laughed. I can't really complain. It is actually nice to have someone to spend the rest of the night with. I would have felt pretty lonely to be honest. But I couldn't help but think how strange the offer was. Either way, I didn't mind.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

I unlocked the door to my house, letting Kairi in before me. She quickly thanked me as I walked in and closed it. I suggested we go to my house, since I had Bagel Bites we could heat up. She took of her jacket as she walked over to the couch.

"It's so cold out there!" she said as she sat down.

"I know!" I agreed as I took my jacket off.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it to find the Bagel Bites. I couldn't seem to find them though.

"Damn, I think we're all out of Bagel Bites" I informed her.

She whined as I closed the fridge.

"Hey relax, I can still make us some hot chocolate" I explained.

"Even better!" she practically shouted.

I couldn't help but smile at her child-like attitude. That's what I liked about her. She's acts so free.

"Turn on the TV. See if anything is on" I told her.

She did as she was told while I went to grab milk out of the fridge. I looked through the cabinets, looking for some hot chocolate mix.

"A Very Harold and Kumar Christmas is on!" she shouted.

I turned to her.

"No way! Censored or uncensored?" I asked.

"Uncensored" She replied.

"Perfect!" Great timing too"

The entire group went to see it when it was released and we loved it!, Kairi and I especially. We aren't big time stoners or anything like that, we just thought it was a hilarious Christmas comedy.

After a few minutes, I fixed up some hot chocolate and sat down next to her, handing her cup over.

"Careful, it's hot" I warned her.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" she thanked while grabbing her cup.

I chuckled and turned to the television. It was the scene where they started to trip out and see everything in stop-motion.

"What time is it?" asked Kairi.

I pulled out my phone to check.

"11: 34"

She nodded and continued to watch. We started laughing when the squirrel fell and died in front of the family, causing them to flip out.

"Oh my god, this'll never get old" I told her.

"I know, it's great!"

We continued to watch. All of a sudden, she scooted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I don't know why, but I started to feel a bit nervous.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Nope. It's cool"

She giggled.

She had such a cute laugh. God what is up with me?! Why am I feeling a bit nervous? It's only Kairi. She's rested on me countless times. Why does it feel different now? Hell, why am I complaining? A girl is resting her head on me! A cute one too. Might as well go along with it. I slowly rested my head on hers. She let out a soft giggle. This felt good. I don't know why, but once again, why should I question it?

"Roxas?"

"Yeah"

"I'm cold. Do you have a blanket?"

I nodded and slowly got up. I walked over to the cabinet in the hall and opened it, fetching a long green and red blanket. Seemed to fit the mood, and it was quite cozy. I shut the cabinet and walked back to the couch. I sat back down and spread the blanket across our bodies.

"Thank you" she said.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went back to rest her head on my shoulder. That peck threw me off!

"What was that?" I chuckled.

"What was what?"

"The peck"

"Oh. I don't know. Just felt like doing it" she simply told me.

"Weird"

"What? You don't like my kisses?" she joked, now looking up at me.

"I never said that. Just thought it was random" I corrected.

"So, you DO like me kisses?" she joked.

I laughed at this.

"Oh yes! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy" I said sarcastically, though I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Aw, why thank you" she told before kissing my cheek once again.

What was with her tonight? Is she interested in me or is she just being really friendly? Nah, she couldn't be. Or would she?... I need to stop thinking so much.

We continued to watch the movie. They were now at the musical scene with Neil Patrick Harris. We both laughed throughout the scene.

"That guy is too good at playing straight" I told her.

She nodded in agreement. We continued to watch. Moments later, she started to giggled, though it wasn't at the movie.

"Well someone is feeling snuggly" she told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

That's when I realized that I had just put my arm over her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer. I quickly lift my arm. When did I do that?! I didn't even realize I did it!

"Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice" I explained.

"Roxas relax. It's fine" She told me.

I started to blush out of embarrassment. Why am I acting so nervous?

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

Is she reading my mind?

"I don't know" I chuckled.

She just smiled at me before resting her head back on my shoulder.

"You're too cute" she told me.

"Well someone is feeling flirty tonight" I shot.

She giggled.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, looking up at me.

Are faces are pretty close, I could feel her breath. Breath normally Roxas.

"Not at all" I told her.

We just stared at each other for a bit, smiling. We were looking right into each others' eyes. What is up with me? I have this urge to… kiss her? Nah, that can't be right. Kairi and I are friends. Then again, that didn't stop Olette and I.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"I-I don't know" I tell her.

"You sure about that? Or do you just not want to say it?" she asks.

I'm pretty sure she has an idea on what's on my mind. I just continue to smile at her. She giggles, god how I love that giggle. All of a sudden, I felt my phone vibrate.

Hold up, my phone" I told her.

She slowly sat up as I went to reach for my phone. I received a text from Olette.

"_Merry X-Mas!(:" _It reads.

I looked to see that it was midnight. December 25th. Christmas was here.

"It's midnight" I told Kairi.

"Ahh!" she screamed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Roxas!"

"Merry Christmas Kairi!"

We slowly pulled apart, but not all the way. Our faces were only inches apart. She smiled, as did I. God, I never really thought about it, but Kairi was gorgeous! This would be the perfect time to kiss her.

"You know, this would be the perfect time to kiss" she chuckled.

I swear, she's reading my mind.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" I asked jokingly.

It wasn't a joke though. I think I know what's about to happen. She softly giggles. She moves her face closer to mine. Our noses are practically touching.

"Maybe I am" she softly tells me.

Yeah, I'm 99.9% sure I know what's about to happen.

"Maybe I should do something about it then" I told her.

She softly giggled once again.

"Maybe you should" she whispered.

I just smiled as I slowly leaned in, pressing my lips against hers. It felt really good. No, it felt great! I've kissed plenty of girls before, but kissing Kairi felt totally different. I guess she enjoyed it too because I felt her kissing back. She was kissing back! God, this was great! Moments later, we pulled apart. I was smiling like an idiot while she just giggled. This felt like such a cliché love story but to be honest, I didn't care.

"So… that was nice" I told her.

"Yes. Yes it was"

We just started to laugh.

"So was this part of some master plan of yours" I asked.

"Nope. I didn't expect it to happen" she told me.

I believe her. If she had planned on kissing me, she would've done it a while back. Probably at the party.

"So…" she slowly said.

"So… is it weird that I want to do it again?" I asked.

She giggled (God, that giggle!) and stared at me, nodding.

"Nope, not at all. I kinda want you to" she told me.

"Oh, kinda?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, just kinda, but not really" she joked.

We both started chuckling. I slowly cupped her chin with my index finger and thumb, pulling her closer and to me. We started to kiss once again, and it felt as great as the first time. Hell, better than the first time! She slowly lifted her hands and wrapped them around my neck, pulling me down on top of her. We laid side-by-side, making out. I'm so glad my parents left for the holidays.

After a few minutes, it started to get intense. She started pulling my hair while I pulled her closer, pressing her up against me. I softly bit her bottom lip. I heard a soft moan escape her, causing her to giggle. We pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"Someone's a bit excited" she told me.

"Well what do you expect?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"How about… we take this to your room?" she asked.

I softly chuckle.

"That sounds like a great idea" I told her.

I pulled her into another quick kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my fan, slowly spinning. I had to blink a few tomes in order to adjust my vision. I felt pretty sore. Then I started to remember the night. Kairi and I kissing. Kairi and I making out. Which lead to us going to my room and-

"Morning you lazy bum" I heard an all-too familiar voice say.

I smiled as I slowly sat up. I see Kairi, standing the doorway, wearing nothing but an old giant grey sweatshirt of mine and holding two cups of hot chocolate. She looked pretty sexy, wearing nothing but my sweatshirt and having bed hair.

"Good morning" I lazily replied with a smile.

She giggled as she walked over to the bed. She handed me a cup as she sat down.

"Careful, it's hot" she warned, obviously mocking me.

I chuckled.

"Thanks jerk" I said as I took a sip.

"Oh, I'm a jerk now? I seem to remember you calling me something else last night" she told me.

"Hm, I don't recall" I joked.

She softly pushed me.

"You're the only jerk here!" she giggled.

I laughed at this.

"You know I'm only kidding Kairi"

"You better be. Otherwise we won't be doing this again"

I placed my cup on the table next to my bed.

"Oh, we're doing this again?" I asked.

She giggled and she crawled over next to me, laying down.

"Maybe" she said seductively.

I grabbed her cup and placed it next to mine. She rested her head on my lap.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"I don't know. My parents don't come back until the 27th and everyone else is with their families"

"Hm, well maybe you can come over my house for Christmas dinner" she suggested.

"Oh I can't do that"

"Why not?" she asked.

"I mean, wouldn't that be rude?" I asked.

"Roxas, my family knows you. It's fine. Besides, I already told them you were coming"

I laughed.

"Really? Well what if I don't wanna go?" I jokingly asked.

"Then I'll hate you" she joked.

"Please don't"

She slowly sat up and smiled.

"You're too cute" she told me.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know" she replied.

"Well, how about we just go with the flow and see what happens?" I suggested.

She slowly nodded.

"Works for me. I just don't whatever this is to stop" she says.

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. I smile as I lean in and kiss her. Yeah, I can get use to this. We pulled apart.

"So, you down for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" she asks.

"Hm, I'm in the mood for IHOP" I told her.

She giggles.

"Then lets go. You're paying though"

"Oh, am I?" I ask as I start to tickle her.

"Hey no fair!" she shouts.

"Am I still paying?" I ask.

"Yes!" she shouts between laughter.

I continue to tickle her.

"Or I want give you any more of these" she adds before pulling me into another kiss.

I slowly stop and kiss her back, which eventually turned into a make-out sesh. After a few minutes, we pull apart and smile at each other.

"Roxas…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"… you should put some pants on before we leave" she tells me.

I look down and see I'm only in my boxers. I chuckle.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go out like this. Freezing my ass off and everything" I joked.

She giggled as I pulled her into another kiss. Yeah, I'm gonna really love this Christmas this year.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, there it is. How'd I do for my first one-shot? Was it boring? Was it interesting? Leave a review and let me know. **

**And don't worry, I'm going to finish "Camp Tide"**. **I'll probably have Chapter Nine up by this week. I've finally figure out how to properly end the story. Well until then, take care guys and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
